Oh essays, how I loathe you
by Kagami.Kyoko
Summary: Everyone procrastinates and waits until the last minute to do something. It's not like it's not normal for Denmark to wait until the last minute to do an essay. This is rather short xD Teen!Denmark


I decided about writing a random little story I thought about. Oh procrastination~ At the same time, I'm procrastinating as well! Isn't that wonderful? 8D /shot I picture Teen!Denmark as a person who would procrastinate a lot. xD ; ; Anyways, enjoy this little short story!

* * *

><p>Denmark got home from school, tired from all the work they did in class. He honestly wanted to just lay down and sleep the rest of the day but he just couldn't; his essay about world war II was due tomorrow and he didn't even work on it one bit.<p>

He sat down at his desk in his room with a pen, pencil, and the research that Norway gave to him. To him, it felt as if the paper was mocking him. For a second, he thought he heard the paper say, "Ha ha! You'll never finish this essay!" Denmark was determined to get it finished no matter what happened! He didn't want his grade to go down.

The Dane stared and stared at the paper but he was completely brain dead. Denmark heard his phone ring and quickly ran to it so he would have something to do. "Hej?" "Hey Dan, it's America! Did you finish your essay?" America asked on the other line. "I'm working on it right now.. I haven't even started..." Denmark trailed off a bit. "DUDE, YOU'RE SCREEEEEEEWED! I won't bother you anymore since I'm a hero!" America then hung up the phone and left Denmark a little hopeless.

'I need to concentrate...' Denmark thought to himself. He than began to write the opening paragraph. After writing, he thought he deserved a cookie break. He did work hard, right? No matter how much Denmark wanted to believe that, he knew that it wasn't true at all.

After eating a couple of cookies, he sat back down and tried to think about what he could write for the second paragraph. He thought and thought then looked over the information that Norway gave to him.

'I could put down who the Axis Powers leaders were...' Denmark thought. He then began writing brief stuff about them in the second paragraph. Just 5 more paragraphs until he finished. This called for another break.

Denmark decided that he would have some time to take a little nap so he laid his head down on his desk. 'I'll wake up at 4:30 p.m...' Denmark thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

He awoke to check the time. '... 8:34 p.m... I still have time...', Denmark thought. His eyes grew wide when the time fully processed in his head. "HOLY SHIIIIIIIII-" Denmark calmed himself down before finishing the word. 'Must. Focus', he thought.

The third and fourth paragraph were essay to do. He just couldn't think of something for the fifth paragraph. Denmark continued to stare at the paper then back at the information he had. Slowly, he thought up something for the fifth and sixth paragraph.

It was only 11:22 p.m when he finished his sixth paragraph. He felt extremely sleepy but he couldn't stop right now, he only needed to write a conclusion after all but it was just so hard to not fall asleep.

He got up and went towards his kitchen to grab a can of soda. Determinded, he chugged the soda and began to write like crazy. After five minutes of scribbling, he had manage to get one sentence for the conclusion. He kept trying to thinking of something catchy but cleaver thing to say in the conclusion.

Finally, after about thirty minutes of thinking, he was finally done with his essay and it was only 12: 04 a.m. He felt relieved so much that his essay was finished, he could pee in his pants if he wanted to. The tired Dane laid his head on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next day...

"Everyone! I have an announcement! Since I'm going on vacation early, I gave all of you full credit on your essays", the history teacher announced. Denmark felt himself eyetwitching a little and it usually took a lot to get him eyetwitching. "Hey dude, at least you arent' screwed!" America leaned over and whispered to Denmark.

* * *

><p>Pffffft super short but I started to become lazy. Kind of feel bad for Denmark since he actually worked hard. xD Ah well at least he tried~<p> 


End file.
